Something Blue
by Biribirichan
Summary: Written for Yatori week! Each chapter is unrelated. Chapter 5 is now up, where Kofuku wonders about Yato's strange behaviour (Prompt:Firsts). R&R please. Enjoy!
1. Something Blue

Author's Notes: This is my first time posting on fanfiction, so reviews will be appreciated very much. I saw all the stories written for Yatori week, and thought it would be fun to write one of my own. This is written for the prompt: colour.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Only the story line.

...

Ami chan scratched her head surveying Hiyori from top to bottom. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue…Let's see...Ah! You're wearing your mom's earrings! The ones she wore for her own wedding, right? That counts as something old!"

Hiyori smiled and nodded her head to confirm. Looking over at her mother, she whispered, "Ka-chan, arigatou. They're beautiful."

Hiyori's mom came and kissed her forehead. "Oka-chan's happy for you. I'm so glad you've finally learnt to open your heart again. He really is a gift from the gods to us."

At the mention of her soon-to-be-husband, Hiyori blushed. She wondered at her mother's choice of words. A gift from the gods indeed. She had met him at the shrine on New Year's Eve, two years ago. She had left something precious to the gods as offering for the New Year. After all, she felt a five cent offering wouldn't cover for the impossible wish she had asked for. And _that idiot_ had run after her with it, thinking she had dropped it unintentionally.

"Hiyori, Hiyori?"

"Hai, oka san?"

"I was just saying your wedding dress can be your something new."

"Oh! Yeah." She looked at the exquisite gown that her family had bought for her, and felt a sense of excitement. "I'm getting married!"

Yama chan squealed, "Yes you are, my beautiful Hiyori! Who would have thought you'd outgrow Touno sama one day?"

Hiyori pouted, "I still love Touno sama, humph! You can love two people at once you know?"

"Hahaha, don't let your future husband catch you say you love a wrestler!" Yama chan laughed. "Now, let's see all you need is something borrowed and something blue."

Hiyori grew pensive at that remark. Haltingly, she said "I only need something borrowed actually. I already have something blue."

"Hmmm?"

Very gently, Hiyori took out a teardrop shaped pendant from underneath her dress. "It's this necklace. I've had it ever since…" she trailed off.

"Woah! This is gorgeous. What stone is this? The blue is sooo beautiful and unearthly somehow! Who gave this to you? " Yama chan exclaimed.

"Yama chan! Stop being so rowdy next to Hiyori. You'll ruin her dress!" Ami interjected. "Hiyori... the necklace goes really well with everything. That can definitely be your blue item." Smiling, she continued, "How long have you had it? I've never seen it on you."

"I've had it since high school..." Hiyori opened her mouth to say more, but thought better off it. What good would it be to tell her friends that she had shown them the very same necklace twice before? It was strange that although she's always worn it, most people never noticed it. And in case she pointed it out, they would soon forget about it. Like Ami chan and Yama chan.

"Okay, now to find something borrowed! Yay! Oi Hiyori, Hiyori, are you listening to me?"

Hiyori was not listening. Thinking about the strange things that surrounded her precious pendant had made her totally tune out of her surroundings. Why couldn't she remember who gave it to her? And why did it cause her such pangs of loneliness? What were these fleeting memories of blue eyes that it reminded her of? And why did it feel so... so precious to her? It was almost like a link to another life, a different world that she was sure she had been a part of once.

She shook her head. Noo! She had vowed two years ago that she would move on past those feelings of longing and heart ache. Forget about the memories she wasn't meant to remember. She had even left her pendant as an offering to the gods as she had wished upon them to help her start a new life. She had been determined to let her role as a new doctor fill the void in her heart. Instead, _He_ had entered her life. It was funny how they had met because of the pendant itself.

"_You idiot! That was meant as an offering for the God!" she had shouted when she first saw him. _

"_Oh!" came the confused reply. "But I was so sure you had left it there unintentionally. Maybe the Gods sent me to return it to you? Maybe it's something they want you to keep."_

Looking back, Hiyori was glad that he had brought the pendant back. Although her heart still ached when she looked at its depth of blue, there was a sense of peace that filled her as well. She felt like the pendant was her blue eyed guardian that would look after her, protect her and guide her to her happiness. Just like it had guided her to the man she was about to marry, and her new life. She kissed the pendant, and whispered…

...

A pair of blue eyes watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to show yourself to her, Yato?"

"Mmm."

"But… this is the last time…"

"Yukine. I'm a god, and she's a mortal. We talked about this when we cut her bonds with us."

"But…Hiyori…Hiyori is…"

"She is happy. Look how beautiful she looks."

Yukine looked at Hiyori spinning around in her dress for her mom and her friends. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He desperately wished she could see him and Yato standing by the window, wished she could share this moment with them.

"And it's not the last time, so quit being depressed Yukine. We'll always be with her and watch over her. And…I…I gave her the pendant so that she would always have a part of us with her as well."

"She gave it away…"

"As an offering to _me_ at _my _shrine. Think how much she suffered from having that pendant. It does contain a bit of my life force. It was selfish of me to leave that with her, when I was the one who cut the ties, and caused her to forget. I just… I just wanted her to have a memento of…" Yato trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say the rest He didn't want to think about their time together, those blissful days when he alone had all of Hiyori's love.

"_Yatooo, your eyes are so blue."_

"_Hmm, what about it, Hiyori?"_

_A smile, and a swift kiss. "Nothing…" Hiyori had said as she ran away, "I just thought that it's my favourite kind of blue."  
_

Yukine looked over to his master, those blue eyes lost in memories of the past. He wanted to comfort his master somehow. Wanted to tell him he was anything but selfish. After all wasn't he the one who granted Hiyori's wish to be able to move on? Wasn't he the one who pushed that boy towards Hiyori at the shrine, the boy who would soon be her husband? Yukine opened his mouth to speak. He had to say this now, there would never be another time. "Yato… you'll be a great god you know. And we are all still here for you. Me, Kofoku, Kazuma, Daikoku. Even…" his voice cracked, "even Hiyori. Look how her pendant is glowing."

Yato knew. He had seen her kiss the gleaming pendant, heard her whispered thank you in his heart.

He looked over at his shinki and gave his first real smile in months. He wouldn't think of past memories anymore. He was happy for Hiyori, happy that she was living life to the fullest, happy that she had found somebody to share her mortal life with. And lastly, he was happy that though she didn't remember him, Hiyori still carried a part of him close to her heart.

"Let's go Yukine. We still have a lot of work to do. Now that I have my own shrine, I'm on my way up to becoming a great god you know."

Yukine laughed. It felt good to see his master smile. "Ahh, whatever you say, you stinky jersey wearing God!"

...

Author's Notes : I love this pairing so much! It broke my heart to write a sad ending :( Happier endings next time I write!


	2. Can't Remember to Forget You

Author's Notes: Day 2 of Yatori Week! The prompt for this one was: Song Lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami, or the lyrics of the song posted below.

…

"What are you whistling so cheerfully, Yama chan?" Hiyori questioned. School had just finished, and she was walking to the train station with her two best friends.

"Ooh! Its this song from a foreign artist." Yama chan scrunched up her face. "Her name is RI-HA-NA".

"Hahaha, what a strange name!" laughed Ami chan.

"Meanie! Don't laugh at me. You know I can't pronounce English names very well!"

"You two! Don't fight. I don't know about English songs Yama chan, but the tune is very catchy."

"Hiyoriii! You make me so happy! Here let me sing for you!"

"No! No! Don't sing Yama chan! You'll scare all the boys around!" Ami chan put her hands to her ears.

Yama chan wasn't daunted! "_Wo, wo wo!_" she bellowed.

"_The way he makes me feel like, you gotta hold on me_

_I've never met someone so different"_

Although Yama chan sang in broken English, her voice hit the notes beautifully. Hiyori felt herself entranced by the song. "Someone different huh," she mused.

He was _so _different. Why then… why did he make her feel this way?

"_Oh here we go, you part of me now_

_So where you go I follow, follow, follow" _

Yes, he was easy to follow, wasn't he? She'd know that smell anywhere. That intoxicating…that heavenly smell.

"_I can't remember to forget you, oh, oh, oh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go"_

Tenjin had insisted she cut her ties with him. But how could she? How could she let go of someone so precious? Hadn't she promised him that day in the rain? She'd cried she wasn't like the others. That she would never forget…_  
_  
"_But when you look at me…"_

He had looked at her from underneath the red umbrella when she had made that promise. Ahh, how she wished she could understand what those blue eyes were telling her. She had wondered if they reflected the love her own eyes couldn't conceal anymore.

"_The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight"_

She didn't have to wonder for too long. And although the kiss wasn't in the moonlight, the memory _had_ left her void of all other thoughts for the entire week.

"…"

"Areee? Did Yama chan stop singing?" Abruptly, Hiyori roused herself from her daydreams to find Yama and Ami staring at her.

"Iki Hiyori, why are you blushing like that?"

"Eh, eh…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yama chan," exclaimed Ami all knowingly, "Does Hiyori look like she's in a relationship?"

"We're not in a relationship, we're just frie…." Hiyori stammered.

"Ahhh…so there's a we…Mrs. Ikiiii..you're daughter's in an illicit relationship," cried Ami chan.

"Yes! Yes! She's been kissing around in the moonlight!" chorused Yama chan.

"Mouuu! You two! Stop teasing me! JUNGLLLE SAVATTEEE!"

…

Author's note: The song used is Rihanna and Shakira's "Can't remember to forget you." I was really happy with this prompt challenge, since the first time I heard the song, I thought of Yato and Hiyori :) R&R pls. They will make me as happy as Yatogami with a bottle of five yen coins! Happy Yatori week!


	3. His Promise

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. They made me happy, and encouraged me to write more :)

Now on to the story! Day 3 of Yatori week. Prompt: Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami.

Very minor spoiler alert for this chapter.

...

"This had not better be a wrestling match like the last time!" Yato exclaimed, tugging at the arm that was guiding him.

The owner of the arm laughed! "I promise you'll LOVE it!"

"But Hiyoorii, why do I have to wear this then?" Yato questioned, gesturing at the blindfold over his eyes.

"Baka kami! It's a surprise! That's why!" Hiyori stopped abruptly and let go of Yato's hand. "Maybe, I should just give this present to someone else! Who could I give it to? Let's see…"

Yato instantly regretted his teasing. No amount of wrestling humor was worth losing the warmth of Hiyori's hand.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry." He didn't know why he was complaining. He was just surprised…surprised and scared at the depth of his emotions for this one mortal girl. Why was he so willing to blindly follow her? Shouldn't he be more skeptical of this relationship? He was a god of calamity after all. Bad things happened to those around him, whether he liked it or not. He steeled his heart, he shouldn't allow himself to be swayed so easily.

"Yato, are you coming or not?" Hiyori questioned.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't be cold to the girl that brought so much peace to his heart. A peace that he hadn't known in the decades that he roamed the world. Gingerly extending out his hand in the air he said, "Hiyori, will you accept my apology? I'm yours to take wherever."

Secretly glad that he couldn't see her blush at his words, Hiyori took Yato's hand again. Even though they'd been dating for a year now, she still felt awkward when Yato was romantic towards her. It was so unlike his usual teasing persona that she didn't know how to respond. "I do wish he knows how much I..."

"Eh, Hiyori, were you just about to wish for something?" Yato asked, his mood restored now that Hiyori's hands were once again clasped in his.

"Whaaattt! How did you know?" Hiyori had never been more embarrassed!

"I've told you before. A god's purpose is to grant wishes, so even if you wish in your heart, a god will hear it. So, what were you going to wish for?"

"Oh I don't remember. Hohoho!" Hiyori laughed self-consciously.

Yato let it drop - he knew he shouldn't really be peeking into the wishes she made in her mind. But he so desperately wanted to know the things that would make Hiyori happy. The things that would bring a smile to that beautiful face of hers.

"Yay! We're here!" Hiyori shouted, breaking through Yato's reverie. "Don't take your blindfold off yet. I can guide you still. Alright, there's a step here. Aaand here's another one. Okay! We're gonna enter a building now."

Once inside, Yato took a sharp intake of his breath. He knew exactly where they were. How could he not with the smell of antiseptic all around him, and the feeling of despair that permeated the air? They were in a hospital.

"Hiyori?" Yato's voice had an edge to it, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You'll soon see." Hiyori murmured.

Yato felt restless. He had never liked hospitals. They were like the breeding ground for ayakashi. But Hiyori sounded so happy. He berated himself inwardly for being so wary. He knew that trait came with his job description as a god of calamity, but at that moment he desperately wanted to be someone else. Not a god, but a boy getting a surprise from the girl he loved so much.

"We're hereee." Standing on her tiptoe, Hiyori removed his blindfold.

Upon opening his eyes, Yato saw they were in a small room, with several rows of chairs. Confused as to what his present could be, Yato let his eyes wander around the room. He could not really see anything of interest except for the long table up front which seemed to have books and a weird shaped object…

Yato blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He raced to the front of the room, and held the object in his hand. "Hiyori, is this…is this?" He couldn't ask. He couldn't hope that this was actually what he'd been dreaming of ever since he could remember.

Hiyori gave her brightest smile. "Yeap it is! Look it has your name as well! Haha, the carvings not that nice though, my woodwork is a little shoddy!"

Yato was speechless. How thought again of how he, a god of the ages, could feel so completely overwhelmed by the gesture of this one girl? This one high schooler?

"Yatoo, say something? I don't know if you recognize the surroundings but this is the hospital where we first met. The one where my dad works?"

Yato nodded, but still couldn't say anything.

"Ever since I became a half phantom, I hated coming to this hospital. I could feel the ayakashi preying on people's misery, toying with their emotions. So since you've decided to become the god of happiness, instead of calamity, I thought I would add your shrine to the prayer room here, so you could bring some joy to the patients here. Like how you bring joy to my life every day."Hiyori smiled.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't care if crying was undignified for a god. He couldn't help but shed tears for a present so beautiful. Pulling Hiyori to himself, he whispered, "I can never win against you, Hiyori. You know my heart so well. This is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Ahh! I'm happy you like it, Yato!" Hiyori blushed. "Seee, I promised it wasn't a wrestling match."

Pulling out of the hug, Yato said in a serious voice, "Iki Hiyori, it might take years, but I promise I will try to give you everything that your heart has ever wanted. I will make you the happiest girl in the world."

Conscious of the blush that was spreading across her face, Hiyori whispered, "Yato, I don't need anything else. I have great friends and family, and…and I have you now! That's all that a girl could ever want".

"_And tickets to Touno sama's match_," she thought silently.

"NOOOOO! Anything but that!"

...

Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked it! In this chapter, I was trying to envision how their relationship would be when they first start dating. I've always imagined Hiyori to be awkward and Yato to have all kinds of self doubt. I hope I was able to convey that in my writing. Please rate and review. All your encouragement keeps me writing :)

Also I know I'm late in posting for the Yatori challenge. Hopefully I'll catch up tomorrow!


	4. Family Tree

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone! I'm sorry for the late upload.

This is for Day 4 of Yatori week! Prompt: Family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami, only the plot line.

…

"Otou-chan!"

Yato materialized in the air above his daughter's sparkling kitchen, and landed with a thud.

"Ahh, otouuu-chan! Your boots are dirty. What were you doing?! Go open them outside!"

"Hah! Daddy was fighting big scary ayakashi. Are you scared my little Hitomi?"

Hitomi giggled. "Dad, you know I'm turning 35 this year, right? I'm not exactly little anymore!"

"Hmm, whatever, you'll always be my little girl," Yato pouted.

They were interrupted by a small boy running and shouting "Ojiii-chan, you're here! Mom said you'll help me with my homework!"

"Oiii Hitomii! Is that why you called me?" Yato hated helping with homework. He never understood why all his daughters were so studious. Now it seemed like the grandchildren were following the trend. Must be _her_ genes. He still remembered how she used to help Yukine out with schoolwork when they had first met. Ahh, that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Now, now dad! I have to feed the twins, you know how demanding babies are. And trust me this homework will be a piece of cake for you. Please help me out!" Hitomi pleaded.

"Hmmm…it's gonna cost you!" Yato extended his hand out.

"Mou! Even from your own daughter!" Hitomi fished out a five yen coin from her purse.

"I'm a god! I can't help it!" Yato laughed. Crouching down to his grandson's height, Yato gave him a big hug. "What's my beloved Hibiki need me to help him with today?"

"Oji-chan, we were learning about family trees at school today, and tomorrow I have to tell everyone in class about my own."

"Oh, learning about family trees already!" Yato now knew why Hitomi had called him to help her. "Yosh! We'll have to go to the shrine to see our family tree. You want a piggy back ride?"

"Ojiii-chan." Hibiki was indignant. Drawing himself up to his full height, he said. "I'm in grade 1 now. I can't take piggy back rides anymore!"

Yato laughed and ruffled Hibiki's hair. "Okay, how about you just hold on to my arm instead?"

"Hai!" Hibiki held onto his grandpa, and *Flash*. They were at the gate of the shrine.

Hibiki clapped. He never got tired of materializing with his grandpa. Each time felt as exciting as the first.

A boy in his teens appeared from behind the shrine, laughing. "Haha, Yato, I'm glad to see you can still impress someone!"

"Yuki-niiii."

"Hi Hibiki, come to play with me today?" Yukine smiled.

"Ah, no grandpa's gonna show me the family tree." Hibiki said happily. "Where is it grandpa? Do we have to search the attic?"

Yato laughed. Crouching down again, he said, "Hibiki, you know how you're not a full mortal right?"

"Hai!" Hibiki confirmed.

"Well, as descendants of god, our family tree is a _little_ different!"

"Different? How is it different?"

"See that tree over there?"

Hibiki looked to where Yato pointed and nodded.

"Just keep an eye on it and I'll show you."

Yato took a step forward and called out. "Koi Sekki!" Yukine transformed into a sword. "I beseech thee, all things sacred, in my name Yatogami, bearing Sekki as my arm, reveal the truth in this tree."

Hibiki gasped. The minute his grandfather touched the tree with the beautiful gleaming sword, it felt as if the tree had come to life. The branches moved on its own accord, while the leaves glowed with a strange blue light.

"Hibiki, look closely! _This_ is our family tree. The leaves show the name of all our family members, and the branches show how we're related."

Hibiki could do nothing but stare. He was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. "Oji-chan." He finally whispered in awe, "We have such a large family."

Yato laughed. "Yes, we do, Hibiki. We certainly do."

…

Hiyori looked at the glowing tree from the window of the shrine. Her heart felt full remembering how she and Yato had seen the tree grow from a shrub just bearing their names and Yukine's to a beautiful tree honoring the names of all their loved ones.

"Why is Oba-chan's name in pink, while the other's are in blue?" she heard Hibiki question Yato.

Hiyori's heart ached. She had heard the same question being asked to Yato by each of their six daughters. She wondered how Yato would answer. Would it finally be the truth? _"It's because she's the only full mortal in our family."_

Yato's answer to Hibiki was the same as it had been to his daughters.

…

"So Hibiki, what did you learn about your family tree?" the teacher prodded.

"Our tree is huge! My grandfather has seven children. My uncle, Yuki-ni, is the eldest and my mom is the youngest!"

"Ah, and is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

Hibiki pondered. "Yeah! All our names are written in blue, but grandma's is in pink!"

"And why is that Hibiki?"

"Oh! Oji-chan says it's because he loves grandma the most."

…

Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoyed that! I've always envisioned Yato ending up having a big family, and Yato's children thinking of Yukine as their brother. Hence the name "Yuki-ni".

If you guys like the chapter, please rate and review! It encourages me to write more.

Also, I know Yatori week has ended, but I will try to finish up the rest of the prompts as soon as I can. Which means three more chapters :)


	5. The First Time

Author's note: I know Yatori week ended a long time ago, but I still wanted to finish what I started. This chapter's prompt was "Firsts" from the 5th day. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited the story! It keeps me writing :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami. Only the story plot line

…

Kofuku noticed Yato sitting thoughtfully at the front steps of her house, his plate of water melons untouched beside him. Tiptoeing carefully she sat down beside Yato, and swiped one of the water melons away! "Mmm. Sooo cool and crispy!" Kofuku cried relishing her first bite.

"Oi, that was meant for me you know," Yato said, but made no moves to steal it back.

Kofuku was surprised by this docile behavior. The usual glutinous Yato would have fought tooth and nail for his precious watermelons. She knew it was his favorite food to eat in the treacherous heat of summer.

"Wassup Yatty? It's strange you're not eating this…" she took another bite of the watermelon.

Yato felt his cheeks heating up at that question. "Ahh nothing's wrong. I wasn't hungry!"

"Not hungry!" Kofuku shouted. "Now I know something's wrong! Tell meee… Is Hiyorin ignoring you again?"

At the mention of Hiyori's name, Yato looked away. He brought his finger to his lips, and thought of the happiness, the exhilaration he had felt when…

"I kissed Hiyori today…" Yato finally admitted, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Ohohoho" Kofuku grinned. "I knew something was up." She poked him in the ribs teasingly and said, "I didn't know something like a kiss could fluster the great Yatogami so easily."

"Well, it's the first time I've ever…" Yato spluttered.

"Mou Yatty!" Kofuku interrupted, "How old do you think I am? You might fool an innocent mortal like Hiyori saying she's your first kiss, but you can't fool the great Kofuku. You've been alive for centuries now. I'm sure you've had your fair share of kisses!" Kofuku grinned.

Yato coughed embarrassedly. "You misunderstood me, Kofuku. I've certainly _kissed_ before."

His emphasis on the word kiss made Kofuku look up. She silently waited for him to continue, wondering what it was that took that great god of calamity so much effort to admit.

Finally, in the softest voice possible, she heard him whisper. "Kofuku, it's just the first time I've ever fallen in love…"

…

I love the friendship between those two gods, so thought I'd write a chapter on it! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate and review, it encourages me to keep writing :)


End file.
